ANGUISHED
by CSI-Lover-87
Summary: Someone from Sara's past turns Gil against her, and have him for herself by putting him under hypnosis.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey, guys. I'm back, along with the angst. Since my first story was enjoyed by most of you, I figured why not start a new one, and hopefully, receives as much interest. So, here comes the beginning.

**WARNING:** This story carries a great deal of angst and darkness. So, I suggest that before you start reading, make sure that a box of tissues is right beside you. Oh, and Grissom becomes too cruel to Sara in the incoming chapters. You've been warned.

**SUMMARY: **Someone from Sara's past turns Gil against her, and have him for herself by putting him under hypnosis.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own CSI or its characters. All mistakes are mine, which I'm pretty sure you're going to find plenty of, because I don't have a huge background about hypnotism. I am neither a psychiatric, nor a psychologist. So, my information about hypnotism is gained merely from stories and movies.

**CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI**

**PROLOGUE**

Sara curled up on the living room couch, staring into space in the dim lit townhouse. She didn't even try to swipe at the tears flowing down her cheeks because she was sure that she could not stop the flood that escaped her eyes, no matter how many times she did. That night was no different from any other night in the last two months. She had cried herself to sleep every single night since. That was when she learned about Gil's infidelity. Her husband was cheating on her with her best friend, Charlotte. Who used to be her best friend.

That was what Sara used to think of Charlotte until two months ago, until she found out that she was sleeping with Gil. Sara used to trust her blindly until she stole her husband.

Sara and Charlotte were best friends since high school. Even when they chose different careers and went to different colleges, they never lost contact with each other. They called one another every couple of days and talked for hours about their lives. Sara told Charlotte everything, including her unconditional love for Gil the moment her brown eyes met his deep blues.

Charlotte studied psychology while Sara studied forensics. And, after they graduated from college back in San Francisco, they worked in the same building for five years, until Gil called Sara to Las Vegas and asked her to stay by offering her a job to work for him, which she accepted without a second thought because that meant she could see him and be near him almost everyday.

Although Sara lived in Vegas ever since, which was ten years ago, her relationship with Charlotte never withered. They called and e-mailed each other constantly, talking about anything and everything in details.

Before coming to Vegas, Sara worked with Charlotte closely. Sara was a CSI in the San Francisco Crime Lab while Charlotte was the department psychologist, there. That was until twelve weeks ago, when the Las Vegas Crime Lab had an opening position for a department psychologist, and Sara recommended Charlotte for it immediately. Charlotte accepted it, came to Las Vegas for the job interview a week later, and got hired a week after that. And now, Sara could blame no one but herself. And she felt that she could not blame herself enough for that mistake, no matter how many times she did it over and over again. If it wasn't for her insistance on recommending Charlotte for the department psychologist position, she wouldn't had been in that mess.

Gil hadn't touched Sara for over a month, he would come home pretty late and claim that he got caught up in work whenever he found her waiting up for him, but Sara knew that he was lying to her as well as cheating on her. There were several reasons to prove it. One, she called the lab every time he was late, asking for him after not answering his cell phone, and Judy, the receptionist, would tell her that he had left the lab hours ago. Two, he would come home carrying that strong, suffocating perfume, which she unmistakably recognized as Charlotte's, that was transferred to his shirt from his very close range to her. And last but not least, she saw the mere disgust on his face as he roamed his eyes up and down her body, followed by a lame excuse to reject her every time she asked him to make love to her.

Sara's heart and brain were in a battle again. Her brain told her to leave him and never look back, to move on with her life, and start a fresh one with another man. At the same time, her heart told her just the opposite, it told her that it won't survive without Gil, and that it won't ever welcome any other man, no matter how cruel Gil was to her. And when it came to Gil, the love of her life, her heart was the one that always won despite the countless times he hurt her in the past. She couldn't hurt him back because her heart would hurt her, even more, if she did. She just couldn't stand to see him in any kind of pain. She loved him enough to protect him from getting hurt, even if that meant he would hurt her in return. Hell, she loved him enough to die for him.

So the question was, how much more agony was he going to put her through? How much more was she going to endure before he realized what he was doing to her?

Sara was brought back to the present by the sound of the front door opening and closing. So she quickly swiped at the new batch of hot tears running down her cheeks, and sat straight on the sofa. She might had wiped away her tears but her nose and eyes were as red as a tomato, so it was pretty obvious that she had been crying for quite sometime, now.

Gil found his wife sitting in the living room, waiting for him. Again. He immediately noticed the red-rimmed eyes and pink nose, but pretended that he did not. He didn't want to talk to her unless he had to. She was getting to him more and more each passing day. He didn't know why, but just her presence annoyed him since the last two months. He couldn't stand to be with her in the same room for more than a few minutes. He counted the hours to leave the house for work, to leave her.

Quietly, he went and stood just a couple of inches from where she sat. And that deathly strong perfume, that she hated so much, attacked her nostrils full force. She had to hold back her nausea.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but..."

"You got caught up by work. Again. I know." she finished his lie for him, her tone held sarcasm although it was quiet and calm.

Gil caught it instantly, but decided to ignore it as he wondered what she meant. _Could she possibly know? No, if she did, she wouldn't be that calm, would she? No, of course she doesn't know. I am just being paranoid. _So he decided to play along. "I'm glad you understand."

Sara just got off the sofa and before heading to the bedroom, she looked Gil in the eye. "Goodnight, Grissom." she said and left before he had time to react.

Gil was left alone in the living room, his features carried utter shock and a deep pain, which he did not know where it came from. She hadn't called him by his last name in more than five years. Something was definitely wrong with her, but he couldn't ask what it was for fear of what she would reveal. So, he just let it go, for now. Whatever it was, he wasn't ready to face it, just yet.

**CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI**

Sara was tucked securely under the covers, curled up into a tight ball on her side of the bed when Grissom entered the bedroom.

She wanted to feel him more than anything. She needed him to make love to her, yet she was too afraid to ask for it because the last couple of times, he made her beg him for it, if not simply denying her request by giving her one of his lame excuses. Excuses like he was exhausted from work, or he would simply tell her that he was not in the mood after looking at her from top to bottom with total disgust written all over his features. And even if he granted her that wish, he made her regret it by closing his eyes the entire process of love making, imagining that she was Charlotte instead, and screaming Charlotte's name out when he came. Not Sara's name, but Charlotte's. Sara felt it like a dagger stabbing her heart, that she almost screamed from the intense pain it caused. It hurt her so much. To Gil, it wasn't love making anymore, it was merely sex.

So now, Sara knew better than to ask him to make love to her that night. She was certain that she couldn't hold it together if he rejected her or screamed out Charlotte's name instead of hers when he came that night. Again.

Instead, she released quiet tears until exhaustion consumed her, putting her in a fitful sleep, where a world of nightmares welcomed her once more.

A couple of hours later, Sara woke up from her nightmare by rough nudging on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and found Gil shaking her.

"Wake up, Sara. Your tossing and turning woke me up, and I have to go to work early tomorrow, so I need my sleep." Grissom said, annoyed at the disturbance Sara caused.

His annoyance did not go unnoticed on Sara as she sat up. "I'm so sorry, Grissom. I'll go sleep in the guest room if I am disturbing you."

At first, Gil's face showed slight pain as he heard her call him by his last name again, but he recovered quickly. "Yes, I'd really appreciate it if you do. Thanks." and with that, he turned and slept again, leaving a very hurt Sara going out of the bedroom.

Sara kept swiping at her tears as she passed the hallway and entered the guest bedroom, closing the door behind her. Once she reached the bed, she buried her face in a pillow to muffle the sobs of anguish her body released.

And once more, Sara cried herself to sleep.

**A/N:** I know it's not like Grissom to act cruelly toward Sara, but he wasn't himself. It's going to be much clearer in the upcoming chapters. Please let me know what you think about my first chapter. Should I keep going, or just stop? Reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE**

The next evening in the lab, Charlotte sat behind her desk, signing the last of her paper work. When she was done, she leaned back in her chair, and with a satisfying smile on her face, she recalled the events of how she stole Gil from Sara.

Charlotte was staying late in her office, reading some article in psychology when Gil entered and closed the door behind him. He had worked a really bad case that night, solo, and he wanted to talk about it so badly to someone other than Sara because he knew exactly how his wife would react to such a case. It involved three badly abused children, whose one of is a toddler, tortured to death. That tragic scene shook Gil to his very core. He couldn't take the horrible images out of his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see three children, who none of was above the age of four. So he really needed to talk about it to someone before it burned him out. Brass would have been his first choice if he wasn't out of the state, vacationing for a couple of weeks. The team, excluding Sara, would have been his second choice if they were not at home, sleeping soundly due to the exhaustion from the triple they pulled. So, that left him with Charlotte.

He moved to the two chairs across Charlotte's desk and sat on one of them.

"Hi." Gil said, smiling.

"Hey. Are you ok, Grissom ? You look distressed." Charlotte observed, with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I am. I worked this horrible case last night and it really got under my skin. I tried very hard to get those brutal images out of my mind but I couldn't. Every time I close my eyes I see those helpless infants laying lifelessly on the ground with bruises and cuts and burn marks covering their tiny bodies. I mean, who could be cruel enough to do that to powerless, innocent children?" Gil sighed sadly.

Charlotte smiled mischievously as she realized that that would be her perfect moment to act on her plan. "It's going to be okay, Grissom. I have the perfect treatment for you. After that, everything's going to be alright, I promise." she smiled and stood up, moving to the chair across from Gil and sat on it so that she could face him.

And with that, she hypnotized him, ordering him in his state of hypnosis to despise Sara and take her, instead. She wanted him to let her into his heart while throwing Sara out. She wanted Sara to pay for abandoning her all those years ago. Ever since Sara left her for Gil.

And from that moment, Gil Grissom was never the same. Just as the memory started to fade while reality took over, Charlotte heard her office door open and saw Gil enter and close the door behind him. She smiled and stood up as he approached her. She put her long arms around his neck, and when he grinned at her, her smile broadened.

"I've missed you." he said softly, cupping her face gently.

"Me, too." she replied.

Just then, Charlotte saw Sara passing her office through the glass wall, which was to Grissom's back. And the minute Sara turned her head to Charlotte's office, Charlotte kissed Gil passionately, which made Sara freeze in her tracks, watching the great passion between her lover and who used to be her best friend. Seeing the unshed tears that were about to fall from Sara's eyes, Charlotte deepened the kiss, even more, if possible.

Satisfied with Sara's reaction, Charlotte prolonged the kiss until she saw her leave. The knowledge of her burning Sara's heart made her very content.

**CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI**

After spending a half hour in a bathroom stall, sobbing, Sara went to the break room as the nightshift was about to start and Gil was coming soon to hand out the assignments. Sara's eyes were red rimmed from crying for so long but she didn't care if the whole team knew she had been doing so. It wasn't like no one knew about Gil's infidelity with Charlotte and their relationship. The whole lab knew about it. And the whole lab treated Gil with the least respect they could manage, ever since they found out.

Sara went to the break room, and just as she expected, the entire team was waiting for Grissom to come and hand out the assignments of the night. She made her way to the table and sat between Warrick and Greg.

Warrick looked at her and saw those red eyes. " You okay, girl? What's wrong?"

Sara just looked at him and smiled sweetly, content how much the team, who were more of a family to her, cared about her.

"So obvious, man, it's the usual. Grissom must've broken her heart again." said Nick angrily, furious at Grissom.

Greg got mad, too. "That man must be taught a real lesson."

Both Warrick and Nick nodded while Catherine reached for Sara's hand, squeezing it gently before smiling softly at her, offering her support.

Sara returned the smile and before anyone could say anything else, Gil entered the break room. But he was not alone.

Charlotte was by his side. They were holding hands all the way from Charlotte's office to the break room. Sara pretended she did not notice the intimacy of the act, but everyone in that room knew her better. The intimate act did not go unnoticed on the entire team either, which made them all more furious at Gil.

Catherine, who was still holding Sara's hand, squeezed it once again before glaring at the new couple in front of her. "What's she doing here?" she asked Gil harshly.

Before Gil could answer Catherine's question, Charlotte defended herself. "Relax Catherine, I'm just here to grab a coffee, and FYI, this is my lab too."

And before anyone else in the room had the chance to say anything back to Charlotte, Grissom spoke up announcing the assignments. "Warrick, you and Nick have a murder/suicide at the Bellagio." he handed Warrick the slip. "Catherine and Greg, you two are with me, we have multiple homicide in Henderson." handing Catherine the slip before turning to Sara. "And Sara, you're solo. Brass is already waiting at Lake Mead, so don't keep him waiting." he turned and left the room without another word, leaving behind four sets of glaring eyes.

He didn't even bother to move to her to hand her her slip, he simply placed it on the table they were gathered around, and just like that, he left the room. Reaching over the table, Sara picked up the slip. She was stunned when she read the type of case Gil had assigned her to. DECOMP. She wondered if Gil purposely gave her that case to punish her, or he just miscalculated whose turn it was. It was supposed to be Warrick's turn since she had the last one.

"What's your case, buttercup?" Nick asked as he put his arm around her shoulders, soothing her.

"A decomp." she answered quietly.

Warrick turned to her. "A decomp? Isn't it supposed to be my turn? I'm gonna go tell Grissom I'll be switching cases with you." he started to get up but Sara's hand on his arm stopped him.

"It's okay, Warrick, I don't mind, really." she smiled at him, appreciating his overprotectiveness towards her.

"Okay, cookie. But in that case, I owe you one." he said.

"Don't think I won't collect it." she shot back, smiling at him.

They all smiled back at her and got to work.

**A/N:** Thank you again, guys, for the outstanding review. I love you all :D


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO**

After that shift, the decomp shift, Sara arrived at the townhouse a little earlier than usual. It didn't take her very long to solve the case and she was exhausted by the time she was done, so she decided to go home early and throw herself in bed. She already showered in the lab because she didn't want Grissom to smell the death scent, which a decomp body produced, covering her entire body.

When she entered the house, Sara went straight to the bedroom. As she was about to turn the doorknob to open the bedroom door, she stopped dead in her tracks. She heard moans of pleasure coming from the other side of the door. From their bedroom. Gil's and hers. And she recognized both voices uttering those moans. They were Gil's and Charlotte's.

For a moment, Sara thought she would, surely, die right there from the sudden, intense pain that attacked her heart. She felt her heart shatter piece by piece. She wanted to cry out from the pain, but instead, all she managed to get out were more silent tears. She turned and headed to the guest bedroom again. Once locked inside, she went to the bed, dropped her drained body on top of the covers, and sobbed her pain out. This time, she did not bother muffling her sobs by the pillow under her head.

**CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI**

The following night in the field, solo again, Sara was done processing the scene and was about to open the trunk of her Denali when she she felt dizzy all of a sudden. She, quickly, leaned her back on the Denali and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths.

Brass, who was just a few feet away from where she was, came rushing to her side with deep concern written all over his features.

"Are you okay, kiddo?" he asked worriedly.

Sara opened her eyes and looked at him. "Yeah. I'm sure it's just malnutrition. I haven't been eating properly those last few days. I'll be fine in a moment, really."

Brass did not believe her, so he decided that he wouldn't leave her side until her dizzy spell passed. But the next thing he knew, she was fainting so his strong arms encircled her frail body before it hit the hard, concrete ground.

**CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI**

A few hours later, Sara fluttered her eyes open and she immediately knew where she was. She was in a hospital room, laying on a hospital bed. She turned to her right and found both Brass and Catherine sitting on plastic chairs beside her bed, apparently waiting for her to wake up.

"Hey, kiddo, you're awake." said Brass, taking one of Sara's hands in his.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Catherine asked gently, taking Sara's other hand in hers, too.

"Good enough to go home." replied Sara.

Brass and Catherine both smiled at her response. It was exactly what they expected from Sara.

"The guys are worried about you. They wanted to come along with me here to check on you when we heard about you, and they didn't stop whining until I threatened them that I would fire them if they continued whining about it like babies. So they got back to work, but insisted that I call them when you wake up and tell them how you feel." Catherine explained.

"When you said 'the guys', did you include Gil?" asked Sara.

Catherine and Brass looked at each other, both didn't have the heart to tell her that Grissom didn't answer their calls, even after they text message him that his wife was in the hospital and that it was urgent.

Sara knew the answer from their looks. She knew the answer to her question, even before asking it, but she hoped her gut was wrong. And the looks that Brass and Catherine gave each other just confirmed what she feared.

"So, what's wrong with me?" Sara asked, changing the subject.

Brass squeezed her hand. "You're three months pregnant."

**A/N:** A huge thanks for the fabulous reviews. I'm so glad you are enjoying my story so far. And I hope you like where this story is going :D


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER THREE**

Gil paced the living room, with a beer bottle in hand. He had been home for three hours. He tried reaching Sara ever since he arrived home, but she didn't return any of his calls, which made him furious at her. He had been meaning to teach her a lesson as soon as she came home. And just as he finished that thought, the front door opened and Sara appeared. She looked like she was drained out of her energy, but at that moment, he did not care. He was too furious to look through her.

He waited for her to close the door behind her before starting his interrogation. "Where have you been all this time? The nightshift ended five hours ago. Did you even think that you have you have a husband to get home to, or you just don't want to live with me anymore?" he snapped at her as he walked towards her.

Sara started to walk to the guest room to get some rest, but he stopped her, grabbing her arm roughly before turning her quickly toward him so he could face her.

"Don't you dare walk away when I'm talking to you." he snarled, gritting his teeth.

Now, Sara could barely open her eyes from exhaustion. "Grissom, please not now. I really can't fight right now." she whispered tiredly.

Taking a better look at her, now, Gil realized that he had never saw her that frail before. And when he saw the bandages on her arm and on the back of her hand, where they took the blood test and placed the IV, he got confused and looked at her. "What happened?" he asked her in a more gentle tone this time.

"Don't worry about me, Grissom. I'll be fine. Your precious lab won't lose me, just yet." she responded angrily.

And without another word, Sara went to the guest room, leaving a confused Gil unmoving.

She did not tell Gil that she was pregnant and asked the team, who were the only ones that knew about the pregnancy, not to tell him either. She wouldn't tell Gil unless he left Charlotte because he might take the baby away from her, and she didn't want to risk it. She knew Gil would take anything she liked and wanted as long as he had Charlotte convincing him to do it. And that baby was Sara's life. She wouldn't be able to live if that baby had been taken away from her, which was the reason why she didn't want Gil to know about the baby unless he broke up with Charlotte.

**CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI**

The next night, Sara arrived at the lab early. She planned to check her mail before shift started. When she reached her office mail box, Sara found just one single letter in the box, waiting for her. She picked it up and noticed that the letter was from UNLV (University of Nevada, Las Vegas).

A couple of weeks ago, Sara searched for a job outside of the lab. She was tired of how badly Gil treated her. She couldn't take it anymore, so she applied for a teaching position at UNLV. She applied for a temporary Professor Assistant position until she had her PhD degree, and after that, she could be professor at the university itself.

So Sara went to the break room, knowing that she would have it all to her self since the team hadn't arrived yet. She would know whether she was accepted or not, there, with a hot cup of coffee.

Once Sara was settled in the break room, she opened the letter. It took her a minute to scan the letter before she beamed brightly. UNLV accepted Sara's application to teach there. Her new job would be available in two weeks. That would provide her just enough time to give her two weeks notice if she resigned tonight.

A moment later, Sara saw the team arriving, heading straight to the break room from the hallway, so she quickly tucked the letter in her jeans pocket, hiding it. She didn't want the team to know until she resign because she knew that they would talk her out of it, so she wouldn't tell them until it was too late.

"Hey, you're early." stated Greg, who was the first to enter, followed by the rest of the team.

"Yeah. I came early to Check on my mail." Sara explained.

Just after the hellos were said, Grissom entered the room with the assignments in hand.

"Alright everybody, we have a pretty tight schedule tonight, so let's not waste anymore time." he announced, looking through his slips. "Catherine, Warrick and Greg, you have a DB at the Tangiers. Nick, you're with me, we have another DB at the dessert. And Sara, you're solo tonight." he placed her slip on the table again, not bothering to hand it to her. Right after that, he just turned and left the break room.

Sara picked up the slip and saw the case assigned to her. Again it was a decomp. She wasn't surprised, and she was way passed disappointed in him, but it saddened her to realize how much Gil loathed her to treat her that bad.

"What you got there, cookie?" Warrick asked.

"Decomp." Sara responded with a sigh.

"Again?" Nick asked, shocked.

Sara just nodded.

Now Catherine intervened. "Alright, that's just mean. I'll go and tell him what an ass he became." she stood up, ready to go, but stopped when Sara protested.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Catherine, because I'm going to end this, myself, once and for all." she stated.

The whole team nodded before each headed to their destination.

**CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI**

At the end of the shift, Sara told the team that she had something to tell them, so they all, except Grissom of course, met at Frank's. The diner across the lab that the team always gathered in. Once everyone was settled and ordered their food, Sara began the dreadful conversation about leaving the lab. She told them that she already resigned, so there was no turning back now, no matter how much they tried to convince her to change her mind.

They were all sad that she was leaving, but at the same time, they were happy for her. If that what she wanted, they would all be more than happy to support and respect her decision. After all, they were her family.

**A/N:** Thank you for the support I got from all your wonderful reviews. I hope you liked this chapter as much as the previous ones. Let me know what you think. Love you all ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Sara went straight home after having breakfast with team at the diner. Once she entered the townhouse, Gil was furiously waiting for her. He got up from the couch he was sitting on and went to stand right in front of her.

"Ecklie told me that you resigned." Gil said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"It's true, I did." Sara confirmed.

"Why didn't you inform me of that before you did it. Do you know how fool I looked like when Eckile told me you resigned? I was so taken aback that Ecklie found it surprising that I had no idea, whatsoever, about you resigning." Grissom snapped at her.

"I didn't know you cared." she said calmly.

"Oh no, I DO NOT care about you. At least not anymore. You got that right. All what I care about is the lab. And now, no thanks to you, the Las Vegas Lab's rate will decease just because you decided you don't want to be around me, anymore. But, you know what? If you don't want to be around me, then I don't want to be around you either. Hell, I didn't want you for a while now. And I'm going to prove it to you." he snapped, and without another word, he left the townhouse.

Sara just stood there, with tears covering all over her cheeks. It wasn't that he had been cruel to her that triggered her sad tears. He had been cruel to her many times before. It was him admitting that he didn't care about her, anymore, that did. He didn't even ask her where would she be working after leaving the lab. It didn't even occur to him as he left the townhouse. As he went for Charlotte.

**CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI**

Sara's prediction was correct. Gil went straight to Charlotte's place after his fight with his wife. They had sex again. And when they were done as they lay on the bed beside each other, Gil told Charlotte about his fight with Sara.

"Divorce her." Charlotte said.

Gil's eyes widened before he looked at her. "What?" he asked, shocked.

Seeing the utter surprise on his face, Charlotte asked. "Do you still love her?"

"No, I don't."

"Then prove it to yourself and to me...and to her." she challenged him.

Gil just sighed heavily before nodding to Charlotte. And Charlotte, then, gave him her brightest, most sexy smile.

**CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI**

A couple of days later in the lab, in Grissom's office, Catherine and Brass occupied the two chairs in front of Grissom's desk while Gil sat behind it. It was just and all business. Nothing more. There wasn't anything personal between the whole lab and Gil ever since he had treated Sara like shit.

They were merely discussing their case with him when Sara just burst into his office, without even knocking the closed door, approaching Gil until she was standing right beside him, behind his desk. She looked him in the eye as she laid the piece of paper she was holding on his desk, in front of him, and took off her gold wedding band from her left ring finger.

She grabbed his right hand forcefully and pressed her wedding band in his palm. And without a word, she left his office as fast and quiet as she entered.

Brass and Catherine were dumbstruck. Their brains couldn't comprehend Sara's actions.

Catherine was the first to find her voice. "What's going on?" she inquired.

At Grissom's silence, Brass quickly grabbed the paper Sara left, and before Gil could realize, the paper was in Brass' position.

Without any warning, Brass went to Gil and punched him on the face. "You bastard, you keep hurting her for three months and then you just throw her like that. Is this what she get for holding onto you? For not losing hope in you?" he thundered.

Now Catherine was out of her seat, ready to stop Brass from killing Gil. "What's going on?" she asked again.

"He divorced Sara!"

**A/N:** What do you think? Please let me know. I'm sorry for the cliff-hanger, but if I add the next event, the chapter would be too long. Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **A huge thanks for the positive reviews I got from you, guys. Your outstanding reviews made me very happy and overjoyed each time I read them. So because of that, I realized that I should make you happy, as well, by posting daily. A new chapter will be posted daily from now on. Some chapters would be short due to the lack of time I will be having, but at least you'll be getting something new everyday. Your positive feedbacks are what triggering my inspiration for the story, so keep reviewing. I'm so glad you like where this story is going. And for those of you who are worried about not having a happy ending for this story, let me assure you that I wouldn't have been a GSR fan if I didn't plan one. I realize that the story is dark right now and it will still be for the next few chapters, but I guarantee you a very happy ending :D

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Sara sobbed hysterically inside the locked bathroom stall. Catherine was on the other side of that stall, trying to get Sara to open the door so she could sooth her.

Sara refused to let her in. She hated to cry in front of anyone but she couldn't help it. The pain of the divorce was too great for her to ignore. It hut her deeply. And no matter how hard she tried to muffle her heart- breaking sobs, she just couldn't.

"Sara, please open the door, honey. Let me comfort you, sweetie." Catherine begged in her motherly compassion.

"I'll be fine in a minute, Catherine. I just need to be alone for a little while." said Sara, her voice thick from crying.

"Sorry honey, but I'm not leaving this bathroom unless you're with me." insisted Catherine.

Just then, they heard soft knocking on the ladies room's door followed by Brass' muffled voice from the other side of it.

"Catherine, is there anyone else inside, other than you two?" he asked.

"No." came Catherine's reply.

Without wasting another second, Brass entered the ladies room and went straight to Sara's locked stall. He knocked.

"Sara, you made me come into a ladies room, so the least you could do in return is open the door. You owe me." he tried to lighten the situation, but when he heard the anguished sobs uttering from inside the small stall, he begged. "Come on, kiddo, please. My heart can't take this. Let me hold you. Cry your pain out on my shoulder. You need comfort right now, honey. Let me give it to you." he soothed.

A moment later, Sara unlocked the stall. Brass and Catherine both barged into the small-spaced stall, where Sara sat on the floor. Brass immediately knelt beside Sara and held her tight to his chest, rocking her back and forth as she sobbed. Catherine tried soothing her, also, by stroking her hair with one hand while wiping away her overflowing tears with the other.

After fifteen minutes of soothing, Sara's sobs began to fade. They turned to hiccups then to sniffling. That's when Brass broke the silence.

"Come on, kiddo, I'll take you to that bastard's townhouse to pick up your things because you're going to live with me at my place." ordered Brass.

Sara started to protest before he stopped her.

"You're pregnant, Sara. You need someone with you until your delivery. Besides, I'm too lonely to stay in a three-bedroom house all by myself, I definitely need at least another life sharing it with me. Two lives would be better." he smiled, pointing to her belly.

Sara was too tired and drained to argue with Brass, so she just nodded.

**CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI**

Brass got more furious with Gil when he answered his townhouse door with just his shorts. He was panting slightly, and his bare upper body was sweaty. He, obviously, just had sex with Charlotte. How could he just jump in bed with someone after what he just had done to Sara? How could he not remorse anything? How could he just move on with his life after doing such a horrible thing?

Charlotte proved the obvious when she wandered around the house, wearing her tightest, shortest, and sexiest fire-red nightgown. Her hair was a little messy, and her lips were swollen and red from kissing and sucking. Yeah, they definitely, had sex.

Brass immediately regretted bringing Sara to collect all her belongings from the townhouse at that hour. It wasn't late, but it was sex time for Grissom and Charlotte. And that was the last thing Sara needed to see right now.

To get out of that house as fast and quick as possible, Brass went with Sara and helped her collect all her things. It was time, for her, to start a new life. A fresh life. Away from all that pain Gil caused.

**CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI**

A couple of days later, Sara was settled in Brass' home. After dinner, both Sara and Brass sat on the living room couches, reading.

"Hey, kiddo?" started Brass gently.

"Yeah?" Sara gave him her full attention, putting away the book she was reading.

"Are you planning on telling Grissom about the baby?" asked Jim.

"No." responded Sara without hesitation.

"It's his child too, Sara." he reasoned.

"I'm sure he wouldn't want anything coming from me." she sighed.

"Then, what's the harm in telling him?" Brass asked.

"He would take it away from me." she stated.

"But you just said that he wouldn't want anything from you." he said.

"Unless I wanted it, then he'll do everything in his power to get it, just so I wouldn't have it. Even if he didn't want it, he'd take it away from me anyway. And I can't have this baby taken away from me, Jim. I'll die before that happens. My baby is my whole life, now. I'm sorry, but I can't risk it." she explained quietly, tears filling her eyes again.

Jim nodded, understanding her reason for hiding her pregnancy from Gil. He also reassured her that he respected her decision and he won't tell Gil about it, until she was ready to tell him herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SIX**

One month later, Sara was enjoying her new job. She had been professor assistant for two weeks now, and everyone loved her already. She treated her students as friends, not a teacher/student relationship. She also, quickly, made friends with all the professors she met. Everybody treated her with great respect. Welcomed her with open arms. Made her feel that she was one of them.

At the same time, Sara was also working on her PhD degree. She was a professor assistant in the mornings, and a student in the evenings. She was working very hard to get the professor position that was waiting for her whenever she graduated. That would take a year and a half of hard work. But Sara was determined to get that PhD degree. She wanted to make sure she could support her baby by her own as a single mother, without any help from anybody, no matter how close the team was to her.

**CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI**

Two months later, Gil and Charlotte got married. The news devastated Sara completely. She spent countless nights crying herself to sleep. What little hope she had for Gil leaving Charlotte was, now, crashed to unfixable pieces. She had lost the love of her life to someone too low. Someone like Charlotte. She never stopped loving Gil, even after all the agony and suffering he put her through, her love for him never withered. And what scared her the most was that she knew she could not move on with her life after Gil. He took her heart and never gave it back. Her heart was still in Gil's possession. No other man would be able to have it.

**CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI**

Three months later, Sara had a baby boy in her arms. Her baby boy. Hers and Gil's. She just delivered her son. Jim and Catherine were with her through the entire delivery. They each held a hand of Sara's while she gave birth, encouraging her that she was doing a great job.

The whole team, now, gathered around Sara's hospital bed, adoring the little one. He was an exact replica of his father. He had the same deep blue eyes as Gil, the ones that stole her heart immediately. A bunch of brown, curly hair covered his tiny head. Even his mouth and nose were Gil's. The entire little creature was a tiny version of Gil.

After an hour, the team, except Brass, went to their shifts. Brass and Sara were left alone in the hospital room.

"May I hold my grandson?" Jim asked Sara for permission.

"Of course. You don't need permission for that." she smiled at Jim, placing her son in his arms very carefully.

When the baby was safely in Jim's arms, he asked. "Have you picked out a name for him, yet?"

Sara nodded.

"What would it be?" he asked her curiously.

"James." she looked at Jim with a smile on her face.

"You're naming him after me?" he asked, happy tears filled his eyes.

"I lived most of my life without a father, he died when I was twelve years old, but then God made it up to me by giving me one much more kind and loving. You, Jim. You are the father that I am and always will be proud of." she explained, tears running down her cheeks.

The tears that filled Jim's eyes, earlier, covered his face now. He leaned down and kissed Sara's forehead as a father would do. "And I would never be more proud of you to be my daughter." he, then, looked at the little baby, who was still in his arms, speaking to him. "If you're named after me, then you will make sure to have me wrapped around your little finger, won't you?"

Jim junior smiled at him.

Brass looked at Sara with a grin on his face. "See, he just smiled at me. He already loves me."

Sara chuckled at Brass' choice of words.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed where this story is going. Let me know what you think. Your opinions are important to me and most welcomed. Please review. Next chapter will be posted soon :)


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

A year later:

Gil was driving home from work. It had been a long shift due to the double he pulled. But although he was tired, he dreaded to go to the townhouse. He dreaded to go to Charlotte and smell that men cologne that consumed her clothes and skin whenever she approached him. He had been smelling that cologne for over six months, now. She would come home late with that sickly scent stuck on her, and when he asked her where she was, she would say that she was caught up with work. But he didn't believe her. In fact, he was sure that she was lying to him, because he had used that same excuse countless times on Sara whenever he cheated on her with Charlotte. He felt as if history repeated itself, except that he was the one who was being cheated on, this time. And it hurt beyond description. Now, he knew exactly how much he had hurt Sara. All the hell and agony he put her through. Now, God was punishing him for what he did to Sara. He was certain of that.

Gil entered the townhouse and saw a large suitcase placed beside the front door. His heart raced so hard that he thought he could hear it. He went in search for Charlotte immediately. He found her sitting in the living room with a letter in her hand. He went and sat beside her, ignoring he sickly men cologne that was attached to her, again.

"What's going on?" he asked although he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

She ignored his question as she handed him the letter.

"Sign it." she ordered.

He took the letter and opened it. His eyes widened as he read the piece of paper inside. It was a divorce form. Exactly like the one he gave to Sara, a year and a half ago.

"Why?" he asked, confusion and hurt written all over his face.

"Because I'm done with you. I took what I wanted from you. Now, you're pretty much worthless to me." she answered rudely.

"I don't understand." his features expressed pure pain, now.

"I had my revenge on Sara. I made you hate her and love me, instead, by hypnotizing you. I ordered you to do so and you complied. I wanted her to pay for abandoning me for you all those years ago. I wanted to cause her such great anguish and pain. And receiving most of it from you, caused her even more agony, but she deserved all of it. And you, I'll make you pay for it as well. Just wait. After all, you were the main reason for why she abandoned me. You offered her a job here, in Vegas. And that bitch took it without thinking. She left me behind for you." she snapped at him.

Gil was dumbstruck. He felt as if he was slapped hard. Hard enough to wake him up and made him see things clearly. "Why now? I mean, what makes you think that I won't go to Sara, seek her forgiveness, and have her back? Then all what you did to us would be worthless." he said.

"I highly doubt that Sara would, simply, forgive you after what you had put her through. And even if that happens, it won't last, because as I said, I'll make you pay too." she stated.

Gil turned his attention to the divorce form that was still in his hand. He took a pen from his pocket and signed it before tossing it to Charlotte's face. "There, now get out of my house, you whore. Leave my sight, I don't want to see your face again." he snapped at her.

Charlotte laughed mockingly at Gil before she picked up her suitcase and left, leaving Grissom alone in the big, quiet townhouse.

Gil started sobbing hysterically as he realized how he had hurt Sara. His Sara. How many times he pretended that he did not hear her heart breaking sobs, which lulled her to sleep every night he was with charlotte. He couldn't believe how cruel he was to Sara. The only person he ever loved. The only person who truly loved him for who he was.

He wanted more than anything to just drop at her feet and beg her for forgiveness, but he was too ashamed of himself and actions to do it. He didn't deserve her forgiveness, he knew that very well, but without it, he would die for sure. If Sara didn't forgive him, it meant that he had lost her, and that would definitely be the end of Gil Grissom.

**A/N:** Thanks again for the amazing reviews, guys. What do you think of this chapter? Review please. Love you all :)


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Three months later:

Gil parked his car in the UNLV parking lot. He was called by the dean of the university, who happened to be an old friend of Gil's, to give a two-week seminar about entomology for the students, there. Gil was going to decide with the dean, Alan Prescott, on an appropriate date to begin the seminar at.

Gil was walking his way to the dean's office when he bumped into a lady just as he was rounding the corner.

She was rushing for some reason, and she was holding a thick pile of papers in her hands, which they flew out of her grip and scattered on the floor when they bumped into each other. The lady quickly kneeled to the floor and began to collect the scattered papers, so he didn't have the chance to look at her face. Acting like the gentleman he was, Gil kneeled as well and helped the lady with collecting the papers off the ground, who was obviously in a hurry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming." he apologized.

"No, it's my fault. I was rushing to get to class on ti..." she stopped when she saw Gil's face and her smile died.

Gil couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the lady's face. "Sara?" he whispered.

She looked different. More beautiful than ever. Her hair got longer, the dark circles around her disappeared, and she gained just enough weight to return the color in her face and made her body sexier.

Not that she wasn't beautiful before, because she was always beautiful in his eyes. It was just that, the exhaustion had taken a toll on her, the last time he saw her. Her body used to be so frail and drained, almost two years ago. Now, she was pure beauty.

But behind those healthy, charming, brown eyes, Gil saw a hint of sadness still existed in them. He knew that he was the reason behind it, so he silently berated himself. He had destroyed the most beautiful thing in the world to him. Sara.

Sara's heart raced hard when she saw him. He was the last person she expected to meet.

"Grissom?" she whispered back.

He looked different. He had aged. He lost a noticeable amount of weight. The wrinkles around his deep blue eyes were visible, now. But he still was the most handsome and charming man in the world to her.

His charming blue eyes, however, held a great amount of sadness and sorrow in them. Sara thought that the reason behind it was that he divorced Charlotte, that he had still loved and missed Charlotte.

Sara stood up quickly, reaching for the papers in Gil's hand and placed them on top of the pile she was holding. "Thanks for your help. It was nice seeing you again." she was about to turn and leave, but Gil's voice stopped her.

"What are you doing, here?" he asked.

"I'm a professor, here. I teach Forensic Physics." she said proudly.

"Really? Good for you. I'm very happy for you." his smile was genuine although he sounded surprised.

"Thank you." she smiled back.

"I've been called by the dean to give a two-week seminar about entomology for the students, here. So, I'm here to schedule a date with the dean to start it." he explained himself.

"That's great. I've got to run, I'm really late for my class." she didn't wait for an answer from him as she rushed towards her class.

"Sara, wait." he called out to her.

"I can't Grissom. My students are waiting for me. I'm sorry." she continued rushing to her class, leaving Grissom to stand alone in the university's hallway.

**CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI**

The next day at the lab, right after shift, Gil went to brass' office. He was planning to have Sara back, regardless of how much it would cost him. Throughout the entire shift, Gil couldn't take his mind off Sara. He couldn't focus on his job. He couldn't even sleep when he got home from the university after seeing her. She had consumed all of his brain, not leaving a single bit for anything else. Gil, now, needed her as much as he needed air.

He entered Brass' office after knocking, then sat on one of the chairs in front of Brass' desk.

"You have a minute?" he asked Brass.

"Is it work related?" Brass responded.

"No, it's personal." Gil stated.

"Then, I got no minutes left. Sorry." shot Brass.

"Look, I know that I've been an ass and I screwed up big time, I'm very much aware of that. But please, this is important, it's about Sara." Gil begged Brass to listen to him.

Having mercy on Gil's distressed condition, Brass interacted with him. "What about her?"

"What do I have to do to have her back?" Gil blurted out.

Brass stared at Gil like he had grown two heads.

Seeing Brass' stare, Gil quickly explained to him Charlotte's revenge plan and what she had done to Sara and him.

"Alright, there's only one reason that makes me believe your crazy story. The only reason I believe you is because you never lied before. So move your lost-weight-ass and come with me, I'll take you to her. Follow me in your own car to my house, she's living there, now." Brass said.

"She has been living with you all this time?" Gil asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Brass answered simply.

"But the guys told me she's in Boston." Grissom said, confused.

"Yeah. That's what I told them to tell you, so you wouldn't track her down." Jim simply admitted.

Grissom's jaw dropped at Brass' admission.

"Oh, get over it, Gil. Now you know." Jim responded.

Grissom rolled his eyes at Brass.

"Listen, Grissom. Sara normally gets done with my pancakes in about twenty minutes, and I like my pancakes really warm. So you either move that ass of yours and follow me home right now, or don't bother at all." Jim threatened.

Grissom quickly got up and followed Jim to the door, when Jim remembered to tell him something. "Gil, there's another secret you should know about."

"What?" Gil asked.

Brass almost told Grissom about Jim Junior, but then he remembered his promise to Sara about not telling Grissom about him without her approval. So, Brass changed his mind at the last moment.

"You'll know it as soon as you see it, I promise." Brass turned and walked to the parking lot without another word, followed by a very confused Grissom.

**A/N:** What do you think? Let me know. I love your reviews ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING:** This is going to be such a dark chapter. It contains character killing and bloody themes. So if you don't have a strong stomach, please DO NOT READ. The rest of you, brace yourselves for what's coming up.

**CHAPTER NINE**

In the meantime, Sara just finished bathing her son after feeding him his breakfast. She looked at her watch, carried her toddler, and went down stairs to the kitchen to make Brass' pancakes. He would be home in about half an hour.

Before she entered the kitchen, she placed a thick mat on the living room's wood floor just a foot away from the kitchen's opened door, so she could keep an eye on her boy while she cooked the pancakes for Brass and herself. Sara didn't want to put the mat in the kitchen, since it was a dangerous place for children.

Sara carefully put down her son, who was secured in her arms. Then, she placed a few of his toys around him to distract him while she cooked. Once in the kitchen, Sara searched for her apron but couldn't find it. Then, she remembered that she forgot it in Brass' study when she cleaned it this morning, right after feeding her boy. She was about to go to Brass' office, which was right across the living room and opposite to the kitchen, to get it when her son spoke.

"Mama?" he called his mother, his voice so innocent.

Sara turned and smiled warmly at him. "Yes, my love?"

"Gampa come now?" he asked, a set of adorable deep blue eyes staring back at her, waiting patiently for an answer.

Sara kneeled down and cupped his adorable, chubby cheeks in her hands. "Yes, Jimmy. Grandpa will be home soon." she kissed his forehead.

Jimmy squealed delightfully, revealing the only four teeth that grew on his jaws so far, two on the upper jaw and two on the lower one. He, also, clapped his chubby little hands a few times, which made him completely adorable. Sara chuckled at her son's actions. She knew that he loved Brass very much, and she was glad that he did because Brass was a great man. He treated Sara like his daughter and Jimmy like his grandson. Brass had spoiled Jimmy beyond Sara's approval. He would get him anything he pointed at. Jimmy turned out just like Brass suspected. Jimmy had him wrapped around his little finger.

Sara kissed his forehead once more. "Mommy loves you, baby." she whispered.

She stood up. "Mommy will be right back, okay?" she reassured him.

"Kay." was Jimmy's response before returning his attention back to his toys.

Sara turned and rushed to Brass' office, not wanting to leave Jimmy out of her sight more than necessary. When she entered the study, she found it on the arm of one of the two chairs in front of Brass' desk. She went further into the room to grab it. Just as she did, she heard the door of the study close. She turned and saw Charlotte standing, there, with a gun clutched in her hand. Sara's heart raced wildly in her chest when Charlotte pointed the gun at her.

"Nice seeing you, again, Sara." said Charlotte coldly.

Sara backed up slowly until her back connected with the wall behind her. Beside her was a long set of metal drawers, where Brass kept his important files and papers. Brass, also, kept his spare gun in there. It was in the second drawer. But Sara couldn't possibly get it without being shot by Charlotte first. So, she decided to do whatever Charlotte would order her, to avoid being shot and dead. She could not die on her son, he wouldn't have anyone else.

"Charlotte, what are you doing? How did you, even, get in here?" she asked fearfully, her voice trembling.

"You really should lock the back door of your home, Sara. Leaving it unlocked will lure criminals to get in." Charlotte answered, using the same cold tone.

Sara's face lost all color when she realized that the back door of the house was really unlocked. She unlocked it this morning when she went to pick up the morning paper. When she got back into the house, she was planning to lock it back, but as she was about to do so, she heard a crash of glass coming from the living room, so without thinking of anything else, she ran to the living room, searching for Jimmy. She found him standing there beside a broken glass vase, bare feet. So, Sara ran and carried him quickly before any of the broken glass could dive into his bare feet. After that, she rechecked him for any injuries and found none. She thanked God for that, and took Jimmy away from the broken glass. She placed him, securely, in his high chair in the kitchen. Then, Sara picked up the dust pan and brush to get rid of the broken glass and drop it in the trash. By the time Sara was done, she forgot about the unlocked back door. And now, Charlotte came through it to kill her.

"Wh-What do you want?" stuttered Sara.

"I want Grissom to pay, to suffer for taking you away from me, all those years ago." she snapped.

"I don't understand." Sara stated, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning then. Before I met you, Sara, I had no one. Nobody wanted to be my friend. The whole high school used to call me names and make fun of me. And I used to hide in the bathroom everyday in the recess and cry, until one day, you came into the bathroom and saw me sitting on the floor, crying in the corner. You came to me and asked what was wrong. You were the only person who wanted to know how I felt. The only person who cared enough to comfort me while I cried. The only person who became my friend. We were best friends for many years, until Gil took you away from me. And, you agreed to go with him. You left me for him. You abandoned me. You betrayed me. So, I decided that I should make both of you pay for what you did to me. I should punish you both. I made you pay already, Sara, by hypnotizing Gil and ordered him to hate and leave you while allowing me into his life, instead. And after I made him divorce you, lose you, I divorced him. Left him. But that wasn't enough of a punishment for what he did. I'll make him suffer for the rest of his life. I'll take the life of the only person he ever loved. You, Sara. I'll kill you right now, and he will lose you for good. After that, his life would be nothing but pain and sorrow. Losing you, Sara, is Grissom's ultimate fear, and I will make sure that it comes to life. Then, I will be satisfied with the outcome of my revenge." Charlotte revealed her whole plan to Sara.

Sara couldn't believe her ears. How could anyone be so evil and cruel? All that time Gil was under hypnosis and couldn't control his own actions. Gil didn't mean to do any of the things he did to her. And now, she knew why Grissom's eyes carried so much pain and sadness at the university when she met him. It wasn't because he wanted Charlotte, it was because he wanted her. Missed her. But he thought he couldn't have her after what he did to her. What he did not know was that he could have had her, because she still wanted him. She still loved him. But it didn't matter, now, because Charlotte was going to kill her and Grissom will never know how she still felt about him.

"But why now? I mean, why didn't you kill me right after you divorced Grissom? Why did you wait three months to act on your plan?" she asked.

"You were too hard to find. I couldn't track you anywhere. I've been trying to locate you for three months, now, but with no luck. Until suddenly, just like that, I saw you last night at the Bellagio Hotel, you were having a fancy dinner with Brass and the team. I was sitting on the bar stool, having a drink when you showed up. It was like a miracle. So, I waited till you finished dinner, then followed you. I followed you, here, to Brass' home, and I was relieved that I knew where you lived now. So I went to my apartment, showered, thought about what my next step in my plan should be, grabbed my gun, and came back here to finish you." explained Charlotte.

"Charlotte, think about what you're doing, your future. If you kill me, you'll get the death penalty. And your life will be over, too." Sara tried to bargain with her.

"No, right after I kill you, I will leave the country. I already found a new Job in Mexico." said Charlotte.

"Charlotte please, don't do this. I have a baby, he needs me, don't take me away from him, please, I'm begging you." Sara begged, her eyes full of tears.

Just then, they both heard soft banging on the door before Jimmy's innocent voice, that sounded muffled by the door, interrupted them.

"Mama? Mama? Jimmy go mama." he wanted to go to his mother.

"Oh no, you misunderstood me, Sara. I will kill you and your little bastard. He's a part of you, and I don't want to leave any part of you living because you don't deserve to live." Charlotte snapped and continued. "In fact, I will kill your little bastard first in front of your very eyes, so you could watch the life drain out of his body. You could watch him take his last breath. You could watch him die."

"NO! Please, leave him out of this. He didn't do anything to you. He's just a toddler, a baby. He's innocent. Please Charlotte, please leave him alone. If you want to kill anybody, then kill me. I'm the one you want. Take my life, but let him live, please." now Sara was sobbing, begging Charlotte desperately to not kill her son.

"True, he didn't do anything to me, but you and Grissom hurt me bad, and he's a part of both of you, so that makes him guilty as well." with that, Charlotte went to the closed door to open it and shoot the innocent, little boy who was waiting patiently, on the other side, for his mother to come and open the door for him.

The second Charlotte turned her back on Sara to move to the closed study room door, Sara pulled out the second metal drawer of the set that was beside her, and grabbed Jim's gun without thinking of the consequences. Right now, Sara's first priority was to save her son, even if that would be the last thing she did.

As Charlotte opened the door, she heard the metal drawer being pulled open, so she turned to Sara again before she had the chance to aim her gun at the innocent boy. When Charlotte saw the gun in Sara's hands, she aimed her gun at Sara's direction, and shot three bullets without hesitation whatsoever. All three bullets entered Sara's torso. Sara quickly steadied herself by leaning her entire body against the set of metal drawers before falling to the ground. If she was going to shoot Charlotte, she must be in a standing position to succeed.

The loud bullets sound made Jimmy jump, starting to wail as he saw the crimson blood pouring out of his mother's body.

As soon as Charlotte turned around again to aim her gun at the wailing Jimmy, Sara aimed the gun still in her hand at the back Charlotte's head and shot a single bullet. She didn't need to shoot twice as she saw Charlotte's lifeless body fall limply to the ground. The single bullet Sara shot had entered Charlotte's skull, killing her instantly. And after Sara was certain that Charlotte wouldn't be a threat to her son's life, she allowed her drained body to connect with the hard wood floor.

**A/N:** I know it is a dark chapter, but at least I found a way to get rid of Charlotte. So, let me know what you think. I need reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER TEN**

A few minutes after that horrific incident took place, Brass and Gil both parked their cars in Brass' driveway. They got out and headed to Brass' home, entering through the front door. As soon as Brass had the chance to close the door behind them, a wailing toddler ran to Brass and hugged his leg tightly. The child left behind him a trail of tiny bloody shoe prints on the light wood floor as he ran to brass. Most of his jean overalls were covered in blood.

Fear gripped both men as they tried to take in the scene in front of them. Then Brass picked up the wailing toddler and held him in his arms. "What happened, Jimmy? What's wrong?" Brass asked urgently, needing to know who was hurt.

"Mama big bobo." wailed Jimmy, pointing to the study, trying to explain to the two men what had happened.

Gil and Brass looked at each other with horror. "Sara." Brass gasped.

Not wasting another second, Gil turned and followed the bloody shoe prints trail until it led him to the study. He entered and found Charlotte's dead body laying beside the doorway. The scene horrified him. What happened? Then, his eyes spotted Sara and his heart almost stopped from the fear that suddenly intensified inside him. Her clothes were soaked in her own blood, and her body lay limply on the floor, but she was alive. He could see her chest heaving with every short breath she took.

"Jim, call 911. Hurry." shouted Gil as he ran to Sara's side. He cradled her head in his lap, and began to tap her face lightly, so she would open her eyes. "Come on, honey, wake up. Don't you die on me. Open your eyes, my love, please." he begged desperately as his tears covered his cheeks.

Slowly, Sara's eyes fluttered open. Gil cupped her cheek and stroked it lightly while he smiled at her, and wiped his damp cheeks with his other hand.

"Hang in there, honey. Just for a little while longer, until the ambulance arrive. Brass had already called them. They're on their way. They should be here any second, now." he reassured her.

"I don't think I can make it. Gil, you have a son, a toddler. Jimmy is your son. Ours. Take a good care of him. Raise him well. Don't abandon him, he'll have no one if you did. He needs you." Sara said, her breathing became labored.

"No, you have to make it. And then, we will raise our son together. You're not going to die, you hear me?" Gil cried, not bothering to wipe away his tears, this time.

Brass entered the study briefly with Jimmy in his arms, covering the boy's eyes with his palm, so he would not see all the blood that covered the floor and walls of the study.

"Oh Lord. What the hell happened in her?" wondered Brass as he saw the laying bodies in his study.

"It doesn't matter right now. Where the hell is that ambulance?" asked Gil, starting to panic.

"They will be here any second, now. A minute ago, they told me that they were just a couple of minutes away. How is she doing?" asked Brass although he was not sure if he really wanted to know.

"She needs medical help as soon as possible." admitted Gil.

Just then, they heard an ambulance siren from a distance.

"Thank God. I'll take Jimmy and go wait for them outside." said Brass as he exited the study, with Jimmy still in his arms.

"It's going to be okay, honey. The ambulance is almost here. You're going to be okay. Just hang on." Gil reassured her as he silently prayed to God to save the love of his life before it was too late.

**CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI**

Sara was rushed to the Operating Room directly. There was no time for the ER doctors to stabilize her first. She already lost a lot of blood. So, there was no time to waste at all.

In the ambulance, Sara had died. He heart stopped for over a minute, but four shocks of 300 joules brought her back. Gil held her hand all the way from Brass' house to the hospital as he sat beside her gurney in the ambulance. The paramedics had to sedate Sara, in order to intubate her, which will provide her oxygen. So, she didn't hear him when he told her he loved her, over and over again.

Brass had to follow the ambulance to the hospital, since he had the baby car seat in his car for Jimmy.

When Sara was wheeled to the OR, Gil and Brass were led to the OR waiting area by a nurse. Gil took a seat while Brass paced the area, trying to sooth a fussy Jimmy in his arms for a whole five minutes, but nothing seemed to work.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, he can't possibly be hungry because Sara fed him just over an hour ago, when I called her from the lab to check on them, she said she was feeding him, besides, this is not his hungry cry. And he's not wet, either." complained Brass as he felt Jimmy's diapers.

"Let me try." Gil stood up and went to Brass, extending his arms to his son.

Jimmy immediately leaned forward, dropping his weight into his father's strong arms. "Dada." said Jimmy, wrapping his little arms around Gil's neck, and stopped fussing.

Gil was dumbstruck, he didn't know that his son knew who he was. Gil held him tight to his chest. He felt the connection between father and son, the bond. The feeling of fatherhood seeped through him. Gil was a father.

"It's ok, son. Everything is going to be ok." he soothed, kissing his son's forehead before moving to a chair. He sat with Jimmy in his lap. The toddler rested his head on his father's chest.

Brass was amazed at the bond the father and son shared.

Jimmy lifted his head to look at his father's face. "Mama okay?" he wanted to know if his mother will be alright.

Gil looked at his son and saw a set of his own blue eyes staring at him, patiently waiting for an answer. The resemblance between him and his son was uncanny. Even Gil saw it.

"Mommy is with the doctor, right now. He will try to fix her." he talked to his son in a simple way, so he could understand him.

"Allotte...Allotte bad." Jimmy stated.

Both Gil and Brass looked at each other, surprised that the toddler caught the name of the person that hurt his mother. Gil was, also, amazed at his son's intelligence.

"He's intelligent, Gil. He takes after his parents." smiled Brass.

Gil just smiled back. His mind was worried about Sara.

Brass excused himself and got out of the waiting area. He walked down the hall until he was sure that Grissom wouldn't be able to hear him. He called Catherine and told her about the tragedy that just happen, and he also told her about what Charlotte had done to Grissom an Sara. He told her that Gil was under hypnosis the entire time he was with Charlotte, so he didn't mean any of the horrible things he did to Sara.

Jim asked Catherine to inform the guys about everything he just said to her, so they won't be hard on him. Especially not now, when he was worried sick about the love of his life. The last thing Gil needed, right now, is to be judged.

Jim hung up and walked back to the waiting area. When he entered, he was met with the most beautiful sight, ever. Gil recited Shakespeare to his son, who was laying in his father's arms with his thumb tucked in his mouth while his eyes were fluttering shut as exhaustion took over his little body. Gil continued to recite until he was sure that Jimmy was asleep.

"Poor thing must be exhausted from all that wailing." stated Brass, taking the seat next to Grissom's.

"What's his full name?" he asked Jim, who sat beside him.

"James William Sidle. She named him after me." bragged Brass.

"Why William?" Gil asked.

"She said that you always admired William Shakespeare work, and that you once told her you liked that name, so she named your son's middle name William." Brass explained.

Gil didn't know how to make it up to her. She was truly an amazing woman. She named their son as he wanted, even after the hell he put her through.

"How old is he, exactly?" Gil needed to know.

"Fifteen months. You know? The minute she knew she was having a boy, she prayed that her son, your son would look just like you. She said if she couldn't have you, then atleast she could have a small part of you. And I asked her why would she want someone to remind her of you after what you put her through? You know what she told me? She told me that you were the best thing that happened to her even after you left her, and the good memories she had of you was enough for her to never stop loving you. God, Gil, I've never seen such love in my whole life. The love Sara carries for you is beyond imagination." Brass said.

Now, Gil's cheeks were covered in tears as he closed his eyes. "Stop Jim, please." he begged his friend, whispering.

Brass let the subject drop when he saw his friend's condition.

An hour later, Catherine entered the waiting area with a bag in her hand. She admired the scene of Gil holding his sleeping son lovingly. She smiled at him then at Brass as she walked to them.

"How is she?" she asked worriedly.

"No change, she's still in the OR." answered Brass.

Catherine turned to Gil and saw the worry in his red rimmed eyes. She kneeled in front of him and caressed his arm, comforting him. "She's strong, Gil. She's a surviver. She's going to make it." she whispered.

"If you had seen the amount of blood she lost, you wouldn't be sure of that." he said softly, wiping the new tears sliding down his cheeks.

"In fact, I had. I just came from Brass' home. I saw the scene, the blood, everything. And I still believe that she's going to make it. This is Sara we are talking about, she's strong enough to survive anything." Catherine stated.

"I hope you're right." Gil prayed.

"Where are the guys?" asked Brass.

"They're at your house, processing the scene. When I told them what happened, they all insisted that they would be the ones to work the crime scene. So, I called Ecklie, telling him that, and he didn't mind." Catherine explained.

She opened the small bag she brought with her, and got out a tiny red and dark blue t-shirt with a matching tiny dark blue shorts. Then, she pointing at the sleeping baby.

"I need his clothes, they're evidence." she said softly.

Gil nodded slowly.

"If you'll hand him to me, I'll change him." she instructed.

"No, Catherine. He's my son and I'm going to change him, myself." Gil insisted.

Nodding, Catherine watched him changing his son gently and with great love. He carefully took off his son's bloody little overalls and shirt underneath, and put them in the evidence bag Catherine was holding. Then he picked up the new, clean clothes and slipped them over his son's body with great gentleness. Catherine was amazed at the amount of love Gil carried for his son. And, she couldn't help but think, that if Sara accepted him again in her life, then they would be the happiest family on earth.

**A/N:** What do you think? I need reviews. Next chapter will be posted soon :)


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Four hours later, a surgeon in scrubs appeared in the waiting area. "Family of Sara Sidle?" he called.

Jimmy was sitting on the ground, playing with his favorite toys that Catherine grabbed and brought with her to distract him. His head turned sharply at the surgeon when he heard his mother's name. The action did not go unnoticed on any of the people in the room. So, the surgeon smiled at him softly to reassure him.

Brass, Catherine, and Gil, all introduced themselves to the surgeon. They were the only people in the waiting room, so the surgeon went to them.

"I'm Dr. Anderson, I performed Ms. Sidle's surgery." his face showed no emotion at all. "I was able to get all three bullets out of her body, but they damaged her spleen along with her right kidney completely, so I had to take those damaged organs out as well. The third bullet punctured her right lung, so she'll be having pneumonia for a while but medication should heal it completely, eventually. Unfortunately, that's not all. Some complications happened during the surgery. Due to the large amount of blood she lost, Ms. Sidle's heart stopped again so I had to shock it several times to revive her, but unfortunately she didn't come back, instead she entered a coma. I'm sorry." finished Dr. Anderson.

"But, sometimes the body go into a coma by its own for a while to heal itself." Gil hoped that was what Sara's body trying to do.

"True, but the thing about comas is that they are unpredictable. They vary from one's body reaction to another. They could last a day, a month, a year, and sometimes, the coma patient never wakes up again." explained the surgeon.

The room was deathly quiet. Each of Gil, Brass, and Catherine was dealing with the dreading news in their own way. Gil let his silent tears find his cheeks again. Brass and Catherine were both trying so hard not to let their tears slip, because they needed to be strong for Gil. In that moment, Gil needed them the most, so they will be there for him, to comfort him. That was what friends were for.

"The next forty eight hours are the most critical for Ms. Sidle, so we'll keep her in the Intensive Care Unit (ICU) until then. After that, she'll be transferred to a regular room if there were no further complications." Dr. Anderson informed them.

"Can we see her?" asked Gil.

"Right now, only one of you can see her for a few minutes. She needs her rest." said the surgeon.

"Go to her, Gil. Catherine and I will watch Jimmy." Brass put his hand on his friend's shoulder, reassuring him.

Gil nodded. "Thank you, guys. I appreciate it." he said, wiping his tears with his hands.

"Alright, Mr. Grissom, if you'll follow me, I'll escort you to Ms. Sidle's room." said the surgeon, leaving the waiting area with Gil on toe.

**CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI**

Gil gasped sharply when he entered Sara's room. The sight of her lifeless body laying on the white hospital bed made more tears slide down his cheeks. She was as pale as the white sheets of the bed.

A ventilator was slid down her throat to help her breathe. Many other tubes and wires were attached to her. And the only sounds in the room were the beeps of the machines that were attached to her, as well.

Gil occupied the seat beside her bed. He took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissed her palm. With his other hand, he stroked her hair gently, reveling in the softness of her curls. He missed it. He missed her.

"I met Jimmy today, and we bonded amazingly. I held my son, our son for the first time. And it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. He wasn't afraid of me. He knew me. He called me 'Dada' before I even know anything about him, except that he's my son. Brass said you showed him my picture everyday, telling him that I am his father. God, Sara, he's so intelligent, so handsome, so perfect. Thank you for letting him know about me, for letting know I'm his father after all that I put you through. I'm so sorry, honey. If I could reset time, I would have killed Charlotte myself before letting her do this to us. I love you, Sara, no one else. Only you. Don't leave me, Sara, don't leave our son. He already missed you and been asking about you the whole time you were in surgery. He's worried about you, he loves you so much. I do, too. So, please don't go and leave us like that. Please come back to us, we need you." Gil begged, kissing her palm again.

Just then, a nurse came in quietly and asked him to leave, stating that Sara needed her rest. Gil nodded and stood up, kissed Sara's forehead gently, and left the room.

**A/N: **Thanks for the fantastic reviews I received. I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed this one :)


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Three days later, Sara was transferred to a private room. She was still in a coma, but that didn't stop the team from visiting and checking on their friend. Grissom only left the hospital at nights to put Jimmy to bed and have a little rest himself, too. Daytime, Brass was looking after Jimmy at home while Gil was in the hospital, sitting by Sara's side.

It was the first day for Sara being in a regular room, so visitations were allowed. The team visited briefly, bringing flowers and chocolates with them. Before they left, Catherine took Jimmy with her to her house to take care of him for a few hours, while Gil and Brass rested a little. They seemed too exhausted to care for a toddler. They both thanked her for the huge favor she did them.

When the team left, Jim and Gil were left alone with Sara. Gil took her hand in his, while Jim went over to the window and stared at the beautiful hospital garden.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest, Jim?" Gil suggested.

"I'd rather be here. My house is too quiet for me, now. It has no life, anymore." Brass confided in his friend sadly, not taking his eyes off the window.

Gil felt a tug at his hand, so he turned his head to look at the source. He gasped loudly when he did. A set of chocolate brown eyes was innocently staring at him. The same eyes that always managed to take his breath away. Sara's. She had waken up. She came back to them. Gil smiled at her brightly as tears ran on his cheeks. Sara reached out a hand and wiped them away gently. Then, he took that hand in his and kissed her palm.

"Jim." he whispered.

Jim couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Sara awake. He practically ran to her side and held her other hand.

"Hey, kiddo. Welcome back." he kissed her forehead, just like a father would do. "I'll just go get your doctor to take that ventilator out of your system, I'll be right back." he put her hand back down gently before leaving the room.

In less than two minutes, Dr. Anderson and a couple of nurses crowded Sara's small room as they went back and forth, following the doctor's orders. Gil and Brass were shoved to the corner of the room by one of the nurses, stating that they needed space to work on the patient freely. Gil and Brass watched as Dr. Anderson took the ventilator tube out of Sara's throat. Then, Dr. Anderson informed her about everything. About what happened in surgery, the coma, the pneumonia, and her current condition. He asked her a few questions also, and when he seemed satisfied with her answers, he left the room along with the nurses.

Brass and Gil went back to her side.

"Jimmy?" she asked about her son before either of them could say anything. Her voice was hoarse and her throat was sore from the ventilator.

"He's fine, don't worry about him. He's with Catherine?" Gil answered softly, stroking her hair.

Sara relaxed, knowing that her son was in good hands if he was with Catherine.

"How are you feeling, kiddo?" asked Brass.

"Sore. Tired." she said honestly.

"Then, we should go. You need your rest." said Brass.

"You go ahead, Brass. I'll leave as soon as she's asleep." Gil said.

Sara was too tired to argue, so she didn't.

Brass nodded at Gil before leaning forward and kissed Sara's forehead again. "Goodnight, kiddo. Sleep well, I'll see you in the morning."

"I want to see Jimmy." she told Brass.

"Ok, I'll bring him with me in the morning. I promise." he promised.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"You're most welcome, kiddo." he said before leaving the room.

When Gil and Sara were alone. Gil sat on the chair beside her bed and took her hand in his, smiling warmly at her.

"Don't sit there." said Sara, pointing at the chair he was in.

"What?" Gil asked, confused.

Sara moved a little to the side, providing an adequate space for Gil to share the bed with her. She tapped on the empty space, indicating for him to lie down beside her. "You look way too exhausted to drive home. Come lie down with me, for now."

He smiled brightly at her invitation, taking his shoes off before slipping in bed with her. He wrapped his strong arms around her, mindful of her injuries, making her feel safe and loved. She snuggled closer to him, reveling in his protection. She inhaled his chest deeply, allowing her nostrils to enjoy that scent of him she always loved. He kissed her hair lovingly.

"I'm so sorry, Sara." he whispered, tears found his cheeks again. "Please forgive me. I hurt you so much in the last two years. I..."

"Shhh. It's not your fault. Charlotte told me everything the day she died. She hypnotized you, you didn't know what you were doing. You didn't mean any of it." Sara interrupted, wiping away his tears with her hand.

"Oh God, Sara, I don't deserve you." he started sobbing.

"No, how could you say that? No one deserves me but you. You should know that." she soothed.

"I promise you, Sara, that I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Making you the happiest woman on earth." he promised.

"I already am the happiest woman on earth, I got you back." she smiled at him.

He kissed her with great passion and love, and she returned the kiss immediately. When they pulled apart, they were both panting heavily, smiling at each other.

"I love you so much, my Sara." he whispered.

"I love you more." she whispered back.

He kissed her forehead before pulling her to him gently. He wrapped both his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest. And within two minutes, both were soundly asleep in each other's warmth.

**A/N:** I hope that you really enjoyed this chapter. I want you to know that this story will be completed soon. I'm planning for two more chapters before I end it. I'll update chapter 13 soon. Love you all. Review please ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

The next morning, Brass entered Sara's room, carrying Jimmy in his arms. He smiled at the scene that met him. Sara was wrapped protectively in Gil's strong arms, her head lay on his chest. Both were sleeping soundly, until Jimmy decided they had enough sleep.

"Mama?" Jimmy called his mother in a loud voice to wake her up before Brass had the chance to stop him.

"Shhh, mommy is asleep." whispered Brass but he was too late.

Sara and Gil started to open their eyes at the toddler's voice. Gil jumped out of bed when he saw Brass. He was so embarrassed that Brass saw them sleeping together, even if it was obvious that nothing happened because they both were fully clothed. Gil had planned to wake up early and get out of bed, before Brass arrived, to avoid that embarrassment but he overslept. Truth be told, it was the best night sleep he had in almost two years. Sara was embarrassed as well. Her face turned red when she saw Brass, and moved to a siting position.

Now, Brass was grinning from ear to ear when he saw their embarrassment. "Beautiful morning, isn't it?" he burst out laughing.

"Good morning to you too, Brass." glared Grissom.

Sara reached her arms out to her son. "Jimmy." she smiled.

Jimmy squealed delightfully when his mother took him in her arms. Sara hugged him tight to her chest, enveloping him in her warmth.

"Mama okay?" he asked with his innocent voice, as he sat on his mother's lap.

"Yes, baby, mommy's okay now." she reassured him.

"Bobo gone?" his blue eyes gazed at her browns.

"Yes, honey, no more bobo." her fingers slid through his soft brown curls.

"Mama come home?" his eyes brightened at the thought.

"Not yet, Baby." his little shoulders slumped at his mother's response.

Sara kissed his forehead and hugged him again. "Mommy loves you so much." she whispered into his little ear.

He smiled at her and crawled out of her lap, reaching his little arms out to his father. "Dada."

Gil immediately carried his son and hugged him to his chest. Jimmy stroked his father's beard and giggled when it tickled his palm, causing the adults to chuckle at his action.

Then, Sara told Gil and Brass what exactly happened the morning she was shot by Charlotte, and why she had to kill Charlotte. She, also, told them everything Charlotte had told her that morning. So, Brass and Gil both reassured her that she did the right thing.

**CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI**

A week later, Sara was released from the hospital. Gil visited her everyday, in Brass house, to check on her and his son. He made her rest most of the time while he looked after his son. He fed him, changed him, bathed him, played with him, and even put him to bed every night. Father and son got attached to each other more and more each day. Sara was very happy at the connection between Gil and their son. She always wanted a family with Gil. And, in about five weeks from now, they will be one. A week ago at the hospital, Gil asked Sara to marry him again. And again, she said yes. They decided that their wedding would be six weeks away from the proposal date. Gil wanted to give Sara an adequate time to heal and be strong enough to walk down the aisle.

**CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI**

Three weeks later, Gil and Sara took their son to the park. It had been a beautiful afternoon. That was the first time Gil got out with Sara, since two years. It was wonderful. Their son sat on the green grass, playing with his toys that were scattered around him. He was adorably distracted. Gil and Sara talked about their wedding that was just two weeks away from now. They had planned and arranged everything. There was nothing to worry about.

"Would you like an ice cream?" Gil asked Sara, pointing to the ice cream mini store a few yards behind them.

"Yes, I would." she smiled at him.

"Vanilla with caramel sauce on top?" he knew her order.

She smiled brightly. "You remembered."

"I never forgot anything about you." he smiled back, stroking her cheek.

She moved his hand from her cheek and kissed his palm.

"I'll be right back, my love." he said as he stood up.

With her nod, he went to the small ice cream store. It took him just a couple of minutes to return, holding two cups of vanilla ice cream with caramel sauce on top, and two bottles of water. He handed Sara one of each before sitting back down beside her.

"Thank you, darling." she smiled.

"You're most welcome." he smiled back.

Jimmy, who saw the ice cream, abandoned all the toys he was playing with, and came rushing to his parents. He tried to climb on the empty chair beside his father, but it was too high for him. Gil chuckled at his son's actions and lifted him gently, placing him on the table between him and Sara.

"Where's the fire, boy?" he asked his son.

Jimmy pointed at the ice cream. "Jimmy want." he told his mother.

"Sorry, baby, but your dinner would be set in a half hour, and if you have ice cream now, you won't eat your dinner." Sara explained to the toddler.

She searched through the baby bag and got out a Farly's hard biscuit for teething infants. She handed it to her son. "This should keep him busy until we get home." she said to Gil.

Jimmy grabbed the biscuit. He looked at it, then at Gil's ice cream, then at his biscuit again. Without any indication, he dropped the biscuit, which rolled and fell to the ground, and pointed to the ice cream once more. "Jimmy like." he tried to explain to his mother.

Gil laughed at their son's innocent behavior, and turned to Sara before she could say anything. "Come on, honey, a few spoons of ice cream won't spoil his dinner. Let me give him some." he said to her.

"Alright, but not more than a few spoons." she said sternly.

Gil nodded at Sara and turned to Jimmy. "You're so intelligent, buddy." he said, feeding his son some of his ice cream.

Jimmy squealed and clapped his tiny hands happily as each spoonful of ice cream entered his little mouth, making his parents laugh and adore his behavior.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be an epilogue. I'll post it as soon as I can. And, thank you all for the outstanding reviews, guys. I love you all :)


	15. Chapter 15

**EPILOGUE **

A week before their wedding, it was Sara's birthday, and Gil wanted to surprise her. So, he called her and asked to come to his townhouse at 7:00 pm. He innocently stated that he would like the both of them to order pizza then watch an old classic movie together, alone. And, she agreed.

It was 7:00 o'clock sharp when Gil's bell rang. Gil always admired Sara's punctuality. He opened the door and greeted her warmly before letting her in. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a yellow top, and a half heel sandals. Her hair was tied in a high pony tail. She was casual, but more than beautiful in Gil's eyes.

Sara went to the kitchen, where Gil was leading her. He offered her a stool and she sat on it.

"Would you like some juice, dear?" he offered.

"Juice would be nice, yes." she smiled.

He poured orange juice in a glass and served it to her.

"Thank you." she said politely, taking a sip of her juice. "So, have you ordered the pizza, yet." she asked.

"About that, there was some change of plans. So, we're not going to have pizza for dinner." Gil said.

"So, what are we going to do?" she asked, confused.

"You'll know very soon." he waited for her to finish her juice before leading her to the bedroom.

Once they were inside, he instructed. "There's a warm bubble bath in the bathroom, already waiting for you." he opened the bathroom door to reveal the overflowing bubbles in the huge tub. "I want you to dive in and relax. Take as long as you need. Then, when you're done," he got out of the bathroom and went to the bedroom closet, pulling out a dark blue silk dress with a matching dark blue silk high heels. "I want you to wear this pretty dress and matching heels, which I spend all morning shopping to choose. After that, come and find me downstairs." he finished.

Sara's hand went to her lips as she touched the dress Gil was holding. "Gil, they're beautiful." Sara couldn't take her eyes away from the dress and heels.

"Not more than you, my dear." he said.

She looked at his charming blue eyes that stole her heart before kissing him lovingly. "Thank you." she whispered.

He smiled as he spread the dress on the king sized bed and placed the heels on the floor beside it. Before leaving the room, Gil whispered in Sara's ear. "Let it curl naturally. I like it curly." he stroked her hair.

She nodded. "Are we going out, for dinner?" she asked.

"Maybe." he simply shrugged and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Sara took one last look at the rich dark blue short dress. It was beautiful, indeed. It was just above the knee long. The silk fabric itself was slightly stretchable, so it would hug the body perfectly. From the front, the fabric connected together in the middle, giving a knotted-like line from the cleavage top to the bottom of the dress. The dress has a single, one side shoulder strap, which was made from silk knotted flowers of the same dress fabric. The strap flowered line matched the cleavage and bottom lines of the dress, which were also silk flowered. And, the richness of the color gave it a royal elegance.

The high heels were, also, outstanding. They were made of the same silk and color of the dress with the same silk flowers. One on each pair.

Sara went to the bubbled tub and sank in. The warm water relaxed her muscles immediately. The smell of lavender filled her nostrils. She moaned softly at the wonders that bath did to her body.

After a half hour of pure indulgence, Sara decided that she must wash her hair quickly and get out of that heavenly bubble bath, even though she wanted to stay there forever. She poured some of her favorite lavender shampoo, that Gil had left for her beside the tub, and washed her hair. He never forgot what she liked, and she loved him for it even more if possible.

She got out of the tub and towel dried herself, leaving her hair to dry naturally to form its curls, just like Gil asked her to. She applied some of the lavender lotion, which was also left for her by Gil, on most of her body.

Then, she went to the bedroom and rummaged through her purse to get out her small make up bag. She applied light make up on her face. A bit of eyeliner, mascara, powder blush, and a very red glossy lipstick. After that, she wore the dress and closed the side zipper. It reached just above her knees, showing her long shiny calves. Then, she wore the heels before looking at herself in the mirror.

She smiled at herself, satisfied with her appearance. "Perfect." she whispered before turning and moving to the bedroom door.

Sara opened the door and was surprised when she saw a trail of red rose petals on the ground, leading down the hallway. She followed the trail until she reached the opening of the house. She noticed that the living room lights were dimmer than usual. She followed the rest of the trail until it led her to the dining area. Once there, she gasped at the sight before her. The dining table was romantically candle lit in the center, with two expensive plates and utensils. Behind it, Gil stood in a black tuxedo holding a bouquet of red roses. He never looked more handsome. His blue eyes shone with the candle light. They were the most beautiful thing she saw.

Gil gasped at Sara's sight when she entered the dining area. She was beyond beautiful. He had never seen such beauty in his entire life. The dress hugged her body perfectly. Revealing every toned curve her body possessed. The shortness of the dress showed her long silky legs. And the matching heels gave her more of a lady like look. The sight of her in the candle light made him want to make love to her right there, right now. But he, reluctantly, allowed the gentleman side of him to take over and force him to wait until she was ready.

Sara stepped forward and kissed him with all the passion she got. He kissed her back until the need for air became crucial for both of them.

"This is so wonderful, thank you." she said softly. "This is the least I could do for you, I'm glad you like it." he said, handing her the bouquet of roses. "Happy Birthday, my love."

Sara's smile widened. "I thought you forgot."

"How could I? I could never forget anything about you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me." he kissed her forehead.

She smiled and looked at the roses in her arms. She brought the bouquet to her nose to inhale the roses' scent when her eyes caught something hidden among the pile. She divided the roses to pull out a 4X4 size red square box. So, Sara set the bouquet down to open the box.

When she did, tears filled her eyes as she took out a diamond tennis necklace, which sparkled incredibly under the candle light.

"Oh God. Gil, this is too much. I can't accept it." she whispered, handing him the necklace back.

Gil refused to take it. "No, Sara, this is my present to you on your birthday. I will not take it back. If you love me, as you say you do, you will accept it and wear it now." he said sternly.

"But it cost you too much." she sniffled.

Gil lifted her face, so he could look into her eyes. "What that necklace cost me is nothing compared to you." he whispered.

She kissed him again and he returned it. When they pulled apart, he turned her, so her back was facing him. He took the diamond tennis necklace from her hand, and clipped it around her neck. Then, he turned her around again, so they were facing each other.

Sara wiped away her tears and looked into his eyes. "What do you think?"

Gil cupped her face with his two hands, looking deep into her eyes. "Pure beauty." he whispered, kissing her again.

Then, Gil served dinner, along with a very fine red wine. After that, he served his famous homemade Creme Brulee for dessert. Sara's portion had a single lit candle on it, causing her to laugh at his improvisation. Gil told her to make a wish and blow the candle, so she did.

After dessert, Gil saw Sara's worrisome and knew she was worried about their son, so he reassured her. "Don't worry about Jimmy, he's with Catherine. She offered to take him for the night, so you could stay here as long as you want." smiled Gil.

"Catherine knew about your plan?" she smiled back.

"Everybody knew, except you of course." he shrugged.

Sara laughed and got up. She moved to Gil and sat on his lap. "Well, if we got the entire night for ourselves, then we have enough time to do a lot of things." she said seductively.

Gil's mouth was dry. He wanted more than anything to make love to her, but was she ready? Of course she was ready, she was seducing him. "What do you want us to do?" he asked, trying to sound innocent. But the look she gave him told him that his act did not fool her.

"You tell me." she challenged.

"Are you sure, my Sara?" he wanted to make sure she was ready.

Her lips crashing his was prove enough that she was, so he returned the kiss just as hard. His tongue tugged on her lips, demanding entrance so she opened her mouth for it to enter. Sara moaned as his tongue explored her month, causing him to groan with pleasure. His hands traced her body as her hands tried to sneak under his shirt.

Gil couldn't take it anymore, so he carried her in his arms as soon as they pulled apart from the breath taking kiss. He carried her, in a classic way, to the bedroom, gently placing her on the bed.

For a few moments, Gil couldn't take his eyes off Sara as she lay there on her back. Her lips were red and swollen from his sucking. Her eyes dark, demanding pleasure. The thought of him causing this to her, killed all the patience he possessed. So, he let his animal side take control as he quickly unzipped her dress and slipped it off her body, allowing his hands to caress her soft skin and his eyes admire her curves.

"Gil?" she said, out of breath.

"Yes, my Sara?" he replied, out of breath as well.

"Make love to me. I need you." she begged.

Gil smiled. "Nothing would make me happier, my dearest Sara."

With that, Sara took off Gil's clothes as quickly as he did hers. After kissing and sucking each other's bodies for twenty minutes, Gil entered Sara. They moved in a perfect rhythm faster and faster until they screamed each other's names when they came together. Neither one of them came that powerful before. It was amazing for both.

When they're done, Gil, who was on top of Sara, tried to pull himself from inside her to lay beside her, but Sara held him in place with her arms.

"Stay." she ordered, panting.

"But I'll crush you." he protested, panting as well.

"You won't. Just stay a little while longer. I like the feel of you." she told him.

He kissed her forehead before resting his face in the crook of her neck, while her arms wrapped around his body.

A while later, she allowed Gil to pull out of her and lay beside her. He wrapped his arms around her beautiful naked body, and their sweaty bodies pressed against each other. They fell asleep a little while later in each other's arms. They both knew that it was the beginning of a wonderful life together.

**CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI**

A week later, Gil and Sara got married and went to their two-week honeymoon. It consisted of seven nights in the Royal Caribbean Cruise, which the team paid for its tickets as a wedding gift from all of them, and a week in Hawaii. The honeymoon was deliciously romantic. It was also beautiful.

Gil and Sara left Jimmy with Catherine and Brass, who offered to take care of the toddler while his parents were away. Gil and Sara had really true friends. In fact, they had a really loving family, who they would count on whenever they needed them.

**THE END**

**A/N:** That's it, guys. It's finally over, but I enjoyed writing this story even though it left me mentally exhausted after every chapter posted. I want you all to know, guys, that I could not have done it without your wonderful support. It meant a lot to me, and it gave me the inspiration to go on. Thank you all for taking the time to read my story, and special thanks for those of you who took more time to send me the outstanding feedbacks. I really hope you liked the end, and as I promised, I gave you a happy ending ;) So let me know what you think, please. Review. Love you all. Good Luck :)


End file.
